Presence
by nequam-tenshi
Summary: His existance was always a question but is hitzuzen in play this time?
1. Start

_Chapter 1: Farewells_

_Began: March 29, 2009 12:59 PM_

_Completed: March 29, 2009 3:47 PM_

'_thoughts'_

A calm peaceful day. The sun's warm engulfed the town in warm waves. The sky, cloudless and full of blue. Yet blue jays sang a sorrowful melody hidden in their morning song.

'_What is this foreboding feeling?' _Thought Watanuki. 'It's nothing.' He went of his business of attending to the guests that arrived. For some reason Yuuko had invited both his classmates: Hiwamari and Doumeki; the spirits: Zashiki-warashi and Ame-warashi; Kohane-chan all the way down to the little fox spirit that he gave the arrow to. '_There must be some reason for her doing this_.'

'_Today is a good day for a reunion yet-_' the time witch was cut off from her train of thought when a loud 'thump' was heard from her backyard. All inhabitants in the shop/home rushed towards that sound of the crash. The center of garden was a pile of human bodies that consisted of Kurograne of the Nihon Country, Fai of the Ceres Country, the Sakura and Syaoran of the Cardcaptor World, Sakura and Syaoran of the Clow Country, and finally white Mokana in the arms of Clow's Sakura.

"You pork bun! What are we doing back at that witch's place?" exclaimed a familiar Nihon ninja. "Kuro-pii. Don't be hard on Mokana, you do realize we are done with our journey?" questioned the former mage. Just as Kurograne was about to answer, Yuuko spoke.

"It's about time you all returned back to your own worlds, all of you." She was looking at the group. Her outfit surprised many for she was wearing her traditional black and white with outfit. Just minutes ago, Watanuki had seen his boss in regular civilian garbs.

"Sakura and Syaoran of the Clow Country come forth." They did as they were told. "Your payment has been paid for in advanced by the King Touya of Clow and high Priest Yukito. Mokana will be taking you home shortly. After the other Sakura and Syaoran are taken home. Fai D. Fluorite and Kurograne, come up children."

"Do you wish to return to your home country child of the snow?"

"No."

"Do you wish to go with Kurograne?" The vampire was flabbergasted at the witch's question. He simply nodded his head.

She turned towards the ninja, "Would you, Kurograne of Suwa, care to return home?"

"Yes!" shouted the man.

"Your payment has not been paid for yet, I am willing to compromise. You must have Fai come with you to Nihon."

"Fine, just when do we leave?"

"After the children of Clow leave."

"Sakura and Syaoran, we'll speak of your traveling after the party. Alight?" The couple just nodded in reply. Throughout her talk, Yuuko's voice was monotonous and her gaze was at the group but through the corner of her eye her gaze kept on shifting to Watanuki.

The party itself was a wonderful meeting for all those present. Except many things remained the same. Yuuko and Doumeki drinking sake, white and black Mokana eating sweets, and Watanuki cooking. The girls talked about numerous things from their own adventures to boys. Most of the males engaged in talks of fighting and whatnot.

'_This is a nice change of atmosphere,_' the bi-eyed boy thought wistfully. He kept on smiling as he saw both Sakuras and Fai were meowing and Kurograne yelling at who ever gave them sake to drink. While Yuuko laughed at him and wondered why the ninja didn't keep an eye on them. The red eyed man grumbles and continues trying to make them quiet.

Soon, the moon is high in the sky and most are asleep in different rooms. The Mokanas, Sakuras, and Syaorans were within one room, Fai and Kurograne in another. The others females were in the room next to them and the other males across from them. The only ones really awake were Yuuko (drinking) and Watanuki (cleaning up).

"Watanuki."

"Yes."

"Did you enjoy your last night as Kimihiro Watanuki?""Yes, I did."

"I'm glad."

"Has my debt fully paid?"

"More than enough for both wishes."

"Are you going to give it to him tomarrow?"

"Yes." She motions him to come over and gives him a hug. The boy began to stand up and walk to the door with things in hand.

"Goodnight Grandmother Yuuko." Slides the door open.

"Goodnight Kimihiro Watanuki and farewell."

With that said and done, the door closes. And footfalls grow softer every moment.

********************

Cliffy!

Sorry I haven't been uploading any of my stories! Writer's block!  
Though I finally have a flood of ideas!


	2. Beginning of Farewell

Chapter 1: Yuuko

_'thoughts'_  
"speaking"

Disclaimer: Don't own anything other than my ideas and this plot.

AN: I'm sorry to everyone who have waited for so long. I've had a down time so I hope all will understand.

:) Happy Birthday to my cousin J. for being 20! ;)

* * *

The night sky was dark but lit with stars. The dimensional witch laid on her king sized bed, her head rested on the feather pillow beneath. _My grandson will be sad, that is for sure. He will cry, that he will... Kimhiro looks so much like Clow. After all the obstacles he faced in this dream, this existence-my grandson will be free._ The elderly witch fell to the world of sleep after that thought.

The morning came to soon for many as sunlight peaked though the blinds. As many of the individuals in the house woke up and put on there clothes. The smell of breakfast lead them to the kitchen where Kimhiro, the nature spirits, Fai and both Sakuras were cooking.

"Morning everyone!" Kimhiro said as he checked the soup.

"Breakfast will be ready soon." announced Princess Sakura. Her double was scooping the rice from the rice cooker into bowls.

"Can the rest of you set the table?" questioned Fai to the group starring at them. Doumeki got the silverware while the small magical creatures directed the others outside to the front porch to Yuuko.

"Breakfast is ready!" sang the two Sakuras and Fai a while later.

All those in the shop/house went to there seats and began to eat. They ate with small talks in between some individuals and soon is was time.

Time for them to go **home**.

All the guest (Tsubasa people) put on there home country's clothing and went to the backyard. Yuuko went to put on her Dimensional Witch outfit of black and white.

"Watanuki! Go in the back and pick up those things for their return home! And wear those garments I made you!" Yuuko said cheerfully to her apprentice. The said boy grumbled as he went on his way to retrieve said items and put on said garment.

When he returned the boy looked beyond normal. His robes were similar to that of Clow Reeds: western style robe of navy blue decorated by many moons. Underneath a simple ivory kimono accented by the chinese character of child (孩) in sky blue on the front. In his arms were Kurogane's sword that said man used as payment, a short pink wand that contained a large star, and a long silver wand that contained a cresent moon.

"Kurogane, your sword will be given back to you." Yuuko said.

"What do you mean by given back witch? It was payment for traveling right?" shouted the samurai.

"It was payment but now it is given back to you as a gift. Do not question, just accept." Yuuko waved her left hand in Watanuki's direction and the boy gave Kurogane his gift, the man uttered a "thanks". She then turned to Fai.

"Keep him in line will you Fai?"

"Of course Yuuko-san! Kuro-pun is in good hands!"

"Don't call me 'Kuro-pun'!" Kurogane yelled at the blonde.

Meanwhile Watanuki's friends became the audience as they sat on the house/shop's stair with an invisible magical barrier around them. Both Sakuras and Syarons watched a good distance away from under one of the ginkgo trees. Yuuko's twin dolls held Mokana and his twin within their arms as they stood observing on Yuuko's right.

When the witch's hand rose and was parallel to her feet her magical seal appeared under the Kurogane's and Fai's feet, as well as under her own. The two males were wraped up by the seal and taken to Kurogane's Japan. In their place was a portal showing that they have safely arrived home, but didn't dissappear-it stayed there. The same happened when Sakura and Syaron returned to Clow Country. All there was left were the other Sakura and the original Syaron: just two.

_'No-**three** left.'_ thought Kimihiro. _'Soon the dream will end and be complete. After so long, it will be come to end...once _they_ arrive and make it here and complete the final step. Only then wil the errors of the past be erased.'_ Unknowingly a tear was shed-a single pure tear.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update! It's just been a lot of family bussiness to work out in the past few months.

Please review! I **_accept_** **_flames_**! If I don't get **at** **least** 5 more reviews then I don't know if I should continue writing...

Began: Sometime in June of 2009  
Completed: August 2, 2009 1:12 AM


	3. Farewells Goodbye Kimihiro Watanuki

Chapter 3: Farewells - Goodbye Kimihiro Watanuki

* * *

**Thank you** to the following people for reviewing, adding my story to favorites/alert, or all of the mentioned! :)

yuMeNami  
Nightrose1  
MarzBunni  
Dark Queen Helba  
TenshiGosuperu  
9tail-Naruto  
TwlightDestruction  
Kirino Tsuki  
_seillie  
kai_  
_Flonnie B.  
James Birdsong_  
Chika100  
777angeloflove

* * *

There was a knock on the door and both Maru and Moro had opened the door to greet a surprising sight. Five people stood there, but only three were familiar. Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo; only younger.

This Sakura wore a knee length pale pink dress. Her eyes and hair were the Sakura, but her eyes held more innocence. Her star wand clutched as if trying to protect herself from something.

Syaoran's outfit consisted of a traditional Chinese garment of green and gold; the Li clan symbol on both his back and front. The sword on his back was the very same one he used at age 10, but now fit his body build.

Tomoyo surprisingly was a similar garment to Kurogane's Tomoyo-hime. A traditional royal headdress donned in gold, pristine white socks and to finish off the look, a sharp blue kimono decorated with nadishikos.

The boy behind her was an exact mirror image of Clow Reed, only much younger and had short hair. The Japanese styled kimono was brownish yellow covered almost entirely by finely embroidered blue Chinese cloak. The golden staff in his hands held a giant sun on top. Extremely blue eyes locked glazes with the dimensional witch before smiling, a smile of mystery to many there.

The last of their companions was a Chinese girl with red-brown eyed. Her dark hair in buns and the rest falling down like twin waterfalls. The girl donned a traditional Chinese garment in fine satin and silk of white, blue and gold.

The newcomers introduced themselves in the order they came in.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto, hi everyone."

"Syaoran Li, pleasure meeting you all."

"My name is Tomoyo Daidouji, hello everyone."

"My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa. It's finally nice to meet everyone."

"I am Meiling Li, nice meeting you all."

The others had introduced themselves back, just before Meiling dashed to Watanuki and hugged him from behind; nearly toppling him over. Her 14 year old arms wrapping around his thin waist and she pressed her face against his chest. Watanuki didn't hug back, for he knew this would be the last hug she would get from him this time. One arm snaked around the young teen, his grip tightening around her shoulder as the girl keep continued to hug him. His head bent downwards as he did so, hiding his face from the others.

The rest looked on with mixed emotions. Doumeki was nearly glaring at the girl, jealousy coming off him faintly and was only noticed by Tomoyo, Eriol, Yuuko, and Watanuki. Syaoran never seen his cousin this way, never this closer to anyone except himself and the closest of close friends. Kohane was surprised by how kind her surrogate brother treated the Chinese girl; just how she was treated when they first met.

"Kimihiro-nii-kun?" the Chinese girl asked attentively when said boy didn't respond.

Watanuki turned towards Meiling with warm yet sad eyes, glassy eyes.

"Meiling-chan. Take care of Mugestu for me will you?"

"The pipe fox-why won't you take care of him, Kimihiro-nii-kun?" A question for a question. Though the desperation in her voice was clear.

"I'll be back someday. I need to fulfill the price for this wish." "What wish? What wish so great that it requires four magical beings for it to be done? The heir of the Li clan, a reincarnated princess, the reincarnation of Clow Reed and the successor to the formerly Clow cards?"

The only she got was him pushing her away and walking to the center of the courtyard. Her four friends gathered around him in a circle, where their own magical circles infused as one. Eriol and Sakura their respective staff and wand in an up right position, concentrating with thought. Tomoyo's arms were outstretched and hands were in a stance as if they had been pushing against something. While Syaoran's sword was unsheath, also upright. Yuuko looked at the bi-spectacle teen and nodded, it was then did he continued.

"The wish I made so that I can live my life. So I won't completely disappear. So that I can save them and break the cycle that has happened thrice." A tear fell from his blue eye. His head shifted towards his new found family as his eyes softened even more.

"I didn't want to be alone. Yuuko-san gave me a wish, said that price would be paid overtime. That resulted in me eventually meeting all of you; Doumeki, Himawari-san, everyone of you. The price of this wish is not minimal as you can already see. The truth is that I-I-

I was never suppose to exist." Tears continued to fall as he looked at each and everyone of their faces.

Disbelief.

Astonishment.

None were emotionless yet it was heartbreaking seeing all of them that way. The four performing the price lost some concentration but quickly regained it back.

The magic embraced him as the four sorcerers chanted. Chanting in Japanese, Chinese and an ancient language known only to Eriol and Yuuko. Particle by particle Watanuki's body began to disappear.

It caused a pandemonium for many. His friends that were once sitting and dazed in astonishment started to come at his direction, only to be stopped by the magical shield. Hitting at the barrier with everything they had, or in Doumeki's case-fists. The only who wasn't trapped was Meiling, who had dashing into the magic circle but was held back by Sakura and Syoaran who weren't performing the price. Both struggling to maintain a hold the marital artist.

Meiling turned to Yuuko, her voice cracking as she asked, "Yuuko-san, I wish that he wouldn't have to pay this wish. Please tell me there is something, something that can be done so that he won't disappear. I want him to stay here."

A wary frown on the witch's face and the shake of her head made each heart tumble, sinking in a piece of helplessness.

"Why him? Why can't we pay for this wish together?" asked Himawari. Thinking about the time when she took the scars as a price to save this boy's life.

Watanuki's words cut through to everyone; as if they weren't his last words, "I need find them-both wings. Both Tsubasas."

By this time his body, what was left of it was only his face. Yet when he said "Both Tsubasas," the two holding Meiling back rushed forward and ended up sucked in with him.

He left in his wake distraught family and friends, except for Yuuko; she knew that this wish would pay the price of her wish. Her wish was selfishness but then again wasn't his?

* * *

The longest chapter I have written so far. So what do you all think?  
_**Tell me**_ what you might think will happen. If someone crys because of this chapter then please tell me, I won't judge anyone because of that-I just want to know.

Been really busy with real life and it's crisis and problems.

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Total: 1,118 words.

_**Harry Potter fans: Dec. 12, 2009 there will be a live international chat with Daniel Radcliffe and the cast and crew about the next film coming out. Buy the Blue-ray DVD, hook it up-you could get the chance to ask the stars your own questions live! **_

**_Visit: www . universalorlandoresort . com / harrypotter/  
take out the spaces._**


	4. Explantations Yuuko

Chapter 4: Explanation  
Began: 12/19/09 2:40 PM  
Completed: 12/19/09 6:18 PM

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for the plotline.  
May contain spoilers.

* * *

It was silent at the shop, only the rustle of leaves were heard. The sky dark and filled with stars, would have been beautiful to look at. Except the occupants of the how were less than calm.

The spirits and humans alike cried or had stony faces. Meiling sitting next to her circle of friends as they continued to stand there in their places. Kohane was being hugged by Himawari; the spirits finding comfort in their family's arms. Doumeki just stared at Yuuko with an unknown emotion in his eyes.

It wasn't like he was dead, though Meiling. He said he would come back so he will come back! With some hope in her heart she asked Yuuko, "When will he return?"

The dimensional witch looked at the 13 year old with longing eyes. Eyes that had affection towards her surrogate brother, warmth fill them along with sadness. She didn't answer Meiling's question but made a hand motion to have those within the shop to stand upon the grassy yard. Most were reluctant to do so except for Doumeki and Kohane.

They all deserved an explanation. They all did.

With a wave of her hand, chairs from her storage room floated onto the grass. They had arraged themselves in a semi-circle, all facing the one chair the shop owner would sit in and then did everyone sat down.

"Watanuki Kimihiro has left as you all know. Rest assured he will eventually return, _someday_," the witch's eyes shifted to each person's face briefly.

"The ones who were first sent back home were Kurogane of his Nippon, where monsters, seers and sword fighting reined. Fai D. Flowright, a magician whose power was the strongest in his world. And lastly, Princess Sakura and Syaoran from the Clow Country. Their paths crossed and as a result they traveled to different worlds searching for feathers that were the physical manifestation of Princess Sakura's memories. Without memories one would eventually die.

"The journey they took was planned by Fei Wang Reed, a descendant of the Great Magician Clow Reed. Each worlds they traveled to Princess Sakura's body would act as a navagator to help Fei Wang travel into different worlds. To obtain this goal he cloned both Syaoran and Sakura, both replacing the ones in Clow Country. The originals were kept in different places: the original Syaoran stayed suspened in a glass water filled tank at Fei Wang's headquarters while the original Sakura, her soul was frozen in time to prevent herself from dieing.

"When time froze, this Syaoran was given a chance save his Sakura and he took it. Time turned back but it had repercussions. His mother died because her magic was used to stop time and cause his Sakura to live. His turning back time is granted by with the price of losing his freedom to Fei Wang.

"That's were all Watanuki comes in.

"Watanuki Kimihiro was created to replace the Syaroan of that world in his absence. Their father changed his face and given a new mother. But gave the price to find both Sakuras and help me locate Fei Wang Reed, the price he paid were memories-his childhood memories.

"As a result for paying that price all those that knew him did not remember him. Watanuki became alone in this world until he meet me once again with a wish in mind. Can anyone guess his wish?" A rhetorical question really.

"He said in his 12 year old voice, "I wish to have people that would become my family." It was a wish that was granted instantly without the price being fulfilled-that is until today.

"Watanki's very existence was to be created in place fo Syaoran so that there would be stability and this world would not collapse. He is apart of the original Syaoran by creation. He was given a will of his own, a life all his own but he would return to the orignal Syaoran."

She paused to let her words sink in, knowing that most of them would reach a similar, if not the same conclusion. Surveying the emotions on there faces, it was likely that they would.

"He is gone isn't he?" Doumeki said the one question that was on the tip of everyone's tougue.

A light frown marred her elegant face as is she walk to Meiling, who was in the center of the group. What she said next gave everyone a reason to gasp.

"A parent would want their children to bury them, not them burying their children. The same applys to grandparents. This grandson of mine will actually have a chance to live even though his existence in this would is gone."

Said woman looked to the young girl's red-brown eyes and said, "Hitsuzen will be the determining factor of when he will come back.

"But in this world, right now, Watanuki Kimihiro is **dead**."

* * *

Happy Holidays Everyone!

Took sometime off my busy x-mas schedule for everyone.

Press the button below for anything: **comments + questions + flames = reviews!  
(Everyone, anonymous or not).**

One thing on my Christmas list: **_REVIEWS!_**


	5. Meiling

Chapter 5: Meiling  
Began: 12/23/09 1:25 PM  
Completed: 12/23/09 5:05 PM  
Edited: 12/24/09 11:54 PM

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for the plot line.

**(thoughts of 13 year old Meiling)**

* * *

_"But in this world, right now, Watanuki Kimihiro is **dead**."_

It rang though everyone ears like a mantra. But to Meiling is was mantra above all mantras. She began to remember the times they spent together and when they first meet.

* * *

**3 years ago  
**Meiling, age 10  
Watanuki& Doumeki, age 14

It was raining quite heavily that day when she arrived to Japan from China. The taxi she took; it's engine broke down. So here she was walking to Syaoran's temporary residence in Japan, rolling her large suitcase and smaller straw one in hand.

_Maybe I should have brought an umbrella from the airport_, though the Chinese girl. She continued to walk as rain fell, drenching her jacket and hair. It wasn't until an unusually sight caught her attention, it was a spectated teenage boy dressed in a high school uniform. He carried a dead tabby kitten in his arms. Another high school boy was also staring at him from afar.

"Will I die alone too?" said the boy holding the kitten, staring intently at the dead animal, looking for an answer. Meiling was disturbed by this comment, could this boy have been so lonely that he'd think this would happen? She saw the other boy's eyes widen and his mouth hanged open.

She felt the urge to drop her luggage and run to the blue eyed boy but she resisted that urge. Setting aside her luggage (the smaller one onto of the larger one), she continued to watch him. By now the other boy seemed to have noticed her; the two made eye contact and an unspoken conversation was made.

_'I'll talk to him and then you can take him back home.'_ her eyes said shifting to the kitten holding boy.

_'Alright. What of your luggage?_' his own eyes shifting to the wet form of spectacle boy, luggage and back.

_'There's no need to worry, I'll get it as soon as he's under your umbrella.'_ eyes raising upward, indicating her solution. They nodded and the plan was set into motion.

"You won't die alone onii-san." Meiling said with a smile. He turned his head, eyes like deer in headlights. The emotions were clear to her: shock, melancholy and happiness.

"How do you know for sure...?"

"Meiling, Li Meiling."

"Watanuki Kimihiro." he smiled, a fake smile.

"I know because even if we are born alone we will attract others to us. It's happening right now, because you said that, I'm here talking to you onii-san. Right?" replying with a bright smile. And Watanuki too did as well, this time a real smile.

It was when the other boy came with his umbrella over Watanuki's head. Confused at the rain not pelting down on him, Kimihiro looked up then his eyes trailed down the object's handle to the one holding it.

"Dou-Doumeki-san!" he stuttered surprisingly. Doumeki nodded.

"You two know each other?" questioned the now confused girl.

"We go to the same school." replied Doumeki.

"My works done none, Doumeki-san make sure Kimihiro-san gets home safely!" she said as she went to get her luggage. The two exchanged a look before turning to her; already having gotten her luggage.

"You can't just go home by yourself! Can't you call our parents to pick you up? You could catch a cold being so wet." shouted Watanuki. Looked back over her shoulder and said, "I just got here from China and the people I'm staying with think that I'll be arriving in week."

"Come to my temple, there are rooms for you to stay." interrupted Doumeki.

"Temple?!?" shouted the other two. A nod from him.

"How close is it?" she remembered saying.

"Another block and wll be there." By then the males had caught up with her. Doumeki, now pushing the large suitcase and holding the umbrella in the other. Watanuki walked next to her as she walked in front of them, holding onto her small straw luggage.

"Where are we going to bury the kitten?" she asked, not noticing the two stopped until she felt the ran.

"How about near one of Sakura trees on the temple grounds?" Doumeki spoke.

"Won't that create some sort of imbalance to the energy flow of the temple?" stated Meiling, surprising the two since she was so young. **(13 year old Meiling wanted to laugh as she remembered their faces of shock).**

"No, no it won't." he replied after a short silence, still baffled by her question.

Not long after they reached the temple and his two guest were stopped short by its beauty. "You two coming?" Doumeki called over his shoulder; not looking back and walked to the temple itself (the rain had become a light drizzle by then). They quickly climbed the wet steps, though mindful of the kitten. By the time they reached top, her suitcase was placed next to the temple doors and two shovels in his host's hands.

The Sakura tree they choose was one Kimihiro stared at ever since they reached the top of the stairs. Doumeki started digging and Meiling used the other shovel to keep the wet dirt from sliding back into the hole. Kimihiro placed the kitten into the grave when they were done, before pushing the dirt over it. Dirt covered their clothes but they didn't mind. They said a few prayers to the kitten before heading in.

"They'll like the company I'm sure." Watanuki said when they were inside the temple.

"They?" questioned Meiling.

"Yes, the kitten and woman." he replied, not realizing what he said until it was to late. "No- I mean- Please forget what I said!" his voiced laced with some fear.

"It's alright. I think it's nice you can see ghosts Kimihiro-san!" Meiling said with a smile. She could feel Doumeki nod from the corner of her right eye.

"Y-you guys aren't chreeped out by it?" Both of shook our heads practically in union.

"Some people in my family can also do that." The Chinese girl said.

"I'm an exorcist." Now it was a Watanuki's turn to be shocked. That didn't come into her as a surprise for some reason. **(We took showers and Kimihiro-nii-kun started to make dinner.)**

That dinner was best she had, a family dinner. Throughout the entire meal, she smiled so much that her mouth hurt. And when Watanuki would start shouting at Doumeki but was quietly silenced by the other; the face he had made her giggle.

"Someone's real happy." said Watanuki as they walked to Meiling's room of choosing. The girl's head shook sideways but the smile on her face lied.

"The only time I've ever eaten with someone would be with Syaoran and our teacher after lessons and occasionally with the other children."

"What about your parents?"

"They didn't want me. I was too much of an embarrassment and burden to them, that's what they said." Silence surrounded them. Doumeki raisied an eyebrow at that.

"Everyone in my family, by the age of 7, have some sort of magic in them that manifest. I didn't so they disowned me but Auntie Yelan, Syaoran's mother, took me in." They reached her room and she went to the bathroom to change as they waited in the bedroom.

She continued, "Nearly everyone has some form of magic and when I didn't have magic, I was a failure in their eyes. Even before that they would always be on trips and I would be alone at home. I just found that eating with you two, strangers in some ways, was the best meal I've ever had. The only time I ate with my parents together without them having to run off to do something was my 7th birthday. They were so hoping I had magic, it was hard letting them down." She bit her lip as she remembered their disappointed faces. Tears slowly rolled down her face.

Kimihiro embraced her while Doumeki placed a hand on her head. _Just like Mama and Papa would do when I had a nightmare_. The 10 year old quickly wiped her eyes and gave them a smile. They tucked her in and started to leave but stayed when she asked them to.

"Goodnight Kimihiro-mama, Doumeki-papa." Meiling said sleepy as slumber took her. **(I wish I could have seen their faces!)**

**(I got a fever and they nearly panicked when my temperature sky rocketed. Thankfully it was break or they would have taken an entire week off from school. Kimihiro-mama made soup and Doumeki-papa changed the towel on my forehead. I knew calling them Kimihiro-mama and Doumeki-papa was right. To repay them for taking care of me I cooked for them dinner, Kimihiro-mama said his taste buds were in heaven! They came my new family, once a week meeting at Doumeki-papa's temple on Saturday to enjoy a meal by Kimihiro-mama. We won't have those meals anymore will we?)**

* * *

Happy Holidays Everyone!

Took sometime off my busy x-mas schedule for everyone.

Press the button below for anything: **comments** + **questions** + **flames** = **reviews**!  
(Everyone, anonymous or not).

One thing on my Christmas list: **REVIEWS**!

* * *

Tell me who I should next! **Doumeki or Kohane**? Other? There's **poll** on my profile!

Planning to do a side story/pre-sequal of Meling's time with her Kimihiro-mama and Doumeki-papa. Should I?


	6. Kohane and a Hello

Chapter 6: Kohane  
Began: 1/9/10 7:37 PM  
Completed: 3/3/10 8:08 PM

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.

Thank you for _**777angeloflove** _for reviewing. She's the only one that gave me her opinion on who I should do next. This chapter is dedicated to her.

Thank you **shinbei21** for adding Presence to your favorites!

* * *

_Kimihiro-kun cannot be dead, he just can't be! _thought Kohane. To her Kimihiro was the one person who could relate to seeing ghosts, who gave her a chance to smile when she hadn't in a while.

Himwari hugged her when tears fell down slowly as she kept thinking about him. The numerous things she got to do because she meet him. Cooking food, meeting new people that didn't hate her, and meeting that grandmother that took her in. Because of meeting him, Yuuko-san took away her power to exorcise spirits.

_Kimihiro-kun, please come back. We need you, I need you_. she kept thinking as sleep took her. The emotions weighted heavily in her heart.

* * *

Bis known to them, the two portals that were formed when Fai, Kurogane and Sakura and Syaoran of Clow returned home didn't disappear. They returned home safely yet the open portal gave them a chance to see and hear everything about Yuuko's explanation.

**Nippon**

"That must have been the magic I felt..." muttered Fai D. Flowrite as Yuuko finished talking.

"Magic?" questioned Kurogane.

"I felt magic coming from the shop and Yuuko but it wasn't until when I near the kitchen did the magic seem different. It must have been Watanuki-san's magic."

Two continued to converse as the princesses of Nippon approached them.

"Welcome back the two of you." Tomoyo-hime said warmly. Kurogane nodded as Fai smiled.

"I know this is quick but Kurogane you are required to go back to Suwa. The people there need a new protector and the Oni attacks are increasing near Suwa and the south side of our country. I'm sure you would like to return home." stated the oldest princess.

"When I'm I leaving?" questioned the samurai.

"Tomarrow morning. Fai-san, do you wish to stay here or go with Kurogane?" she turned to the blond. He responded without a moments hesitation,

"Of course I'm going with Kuro-pun!"

""Don't call me Kuro-pun!" yelled said Kuro-pun. The other three just laughed, making him even angrier (unknowingly to them, the portal had closed).

**Clow**

They two looked solemnly at the portal with King Touya and Priest Yukito. It was disturbing to know that someone as wonderful as Watanuki suffered so much. To know that he shouldn't have been alive was more the heartbreaking to Sakura and the portal too, closed on their side.

"Syaoran, did you meet him before?" asked the priest.

"I did, in dreams were he and I would meet."

"Dreams?" echoed the king.

"We were connected; back then I didn't know why but know I do." His fist was clenched but was unclenched when Princess Sakura placed her hand on his. He looked up.

"Syaoran, if what Yuuko-san said is true then I had memories of you-?" the curiosity in her eyes faded before rolling back. Her body becoming limp as just Syaoran caught her. Their audience stared at them, especially her brother.

"Alright brat! Why did she faint?" Touya was not a happy king, not at all.

"My price to travel the worlds was my relationship with Sakura, even if she has all the feathers back she won't remember me." All eyes were sad, none more so than Syaoran.

"You're willing to do anything for her, don't you brat?" Touya's tone was surprisingly gentle.

"Even if she forgot about me, I can make new memories with her. That's something Watanuki-san taught me." It was such a bitter sweet smile that graced his lips.

* * *

Back at the shop, tears started to clear up. Many of the spirits had left, leaving only the shop's residents, the sorcerers, the archer, the seer and the non-magical girl.

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol were talking to Yuuko until Meiling interrupted them.

"Why?" A one word question was all it took. The speaker's voice shook just as her body did; Doumeki came to stand behind her.

"Why did you four have to complete the price? Why not Yuuko-san? Why did you even agree to it?" The anger ws as clear as day. Her bloodshot eyes made her eyes even more to red than before. They couldn't deny her an answer, not to someone like her.

"Meiling-san, we did it because her asked us to. Watanuki-san ask us to." the reincarnation of Clow Reed did not flatter when he said this, nor did that smile waver.

"H-he ask you to... why?" If possible her eyes became even wider.

"Yuuko-san could not. She had to save her magic for something greater."

"What could be that something greater?!? Tell me great reincarnation! What?" She bellowed out with such fury, he had to back away from his descendant.

"I believe Yuuko-san will show you someone that you will want to me." That smile irrated her so, that all knowing smile.

"Who could be more important right now, at this very moment who? Who Clow-sama?" Tears blurred her vision as that salty liquid fell from her eyes.

"**Watanuki Kimihiro**." Everyone looked at him in disbelief but a voice broke their thoughts as all rationality left as well.

"Konnichiwa minna-san."

Starring at them from a portal was Watanuki, dressed in a butterfly kimono. A pipe in hand as **another** Doumeki sat beside him drinking sake.

This was impossible right?

Apparently not.

* * *

Watanuki is back everyone!

Sorry it took so long! I should have put it up yesterday! Please review!

Alerts: 9

Favorites: 5

As of Feb 2010.


End file.
